yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 005
Clashing Ace Dragons! Stardust VS Red Demon's is the fifth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. It aired in Japan on April 30, 2008 on TV Tokyo. Yusei continues his Riding Duel with Jack after Jack has managed to Summon both their aces "Red Dragon Archfiend" and "Stardust Dragon". Yusei is able to gain control of "Stardust Dragon" with "Mirror of Harmonia". Episode Summary Jack and Yusei continue their Riding Duel while Godwin, Mikage and Jeager watch in secret. Jack has Summoned "Stardust Dragon". Yusei is awestruck and Jack asks him if he can feel his soul tremble or should he call him a hapless clown who is merely frightened before the presence of the King and his Dragons. Yusei swears to get back Stardust. Jack appears to dominate the field with the dragons for a while, but Yusei manages to gain control of "Stardust Dragon". Mikage and Jeager are suprized by this. Yusei reminds Jack of something he once told Yusei, that a duelist cannot win with Monsters, Spell or Trap Cards. Only with them joined up and what you need most of all to amass yourself victory is right here. He pointed to his heart. Yusei tells Jack he never said what that was, but he has found the answer. Jack asks to hear the answer and Yusei proudly replies "The soul of a duelist who believes in all of their cards". It's that very soul that called Stardust back to him. Jaeger says that with those facing one another, he is quite looking forward to the outcome... But he is interrupted by Godwin, gently waving his hand as an indication to keep silent. Jack laughs and tells Yusei that he is playing the role of the clown quite nicely. As "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend" both players arms begin to throb. Meanwhile Akutsu and a few others begin to witness a device they're viewing go out of control. Akutsu notices the high amount of Momentum is going out of control and reports it to Godwin. Godwin calmly tells him to make a report of what's happening. Jack and Yusei continue to duel trying to have their dragon destroy the other, while protecting their own. Both players arms continue to throb as they duel. Jaeger comments on Jack's dueling, that for King, his tactics are desperate. spread out over the stadium.]] As the dragons collide another mysterious red dragon appears. Even Godwin is shocked by its appearance. Jack and Yusei's eyes glow red and Akutsu's machine goes out of control, while Akutsu fills with excitment. Jack tries determinedly to win the duel despite the current happenings. Yusei also continues to fight, but both D-Wheels fail. There is a blackout in Neo Domino and the room where Godwin, Mikage and Jaeger are switches to backup power. The dragon soars above the Stadium spreading its wings to form a symbol before disappearing. Both Riders stand up and notice Dragon marks now glowing on their arms. Meanwhile power levels have dropped at the Momentum research and Akutsu has greatly calmed down. He regretfully informs Godwin and apologizes. Godwin tells him to attend to the matter of repairing the city. Yusei and Jack's dragon marks fade as they are confronted by Securities, who have come to arrest Yusei. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs Jack Atlus ... continued from last episode Yusei and Jack each have 5 SPC. Yusei Summons "Shield Warrior" in Defense Position and switches "Junk Warrior" to Defense Position. Yusei and Jack each have 6 SPC. Jack attacks and destroys "Junk Warrior" with "Red Dragon Archfiend". "Red Dragon Archfiend's" effect destroys "Shield Warrior". Jack attacks Yusei directly with "Stardust Dragon" (Yusei 500). Yusei loses 2 SPC Yusei has 5 SPC and Jack has 7. Yusei Summons "Roadrunner" in Defense Position and Sets 2 card. Yusei has 6 SPC and Jack has 8. Jack attacks "Roadrunner" with "Red Dragon Archfiend". "Roadrunner" is not destroyed by battle due to its effect. "Red Dragon Archfiend's" effect destroys all Defense Position monsters Yusei controls. Yusei activates "Trigger of Tragedy", changing the target to "Red Dragon Archfiend" (This move would not work in the real game). Jack uses "Stardust Dragon's" effect, sending it to the Graveyard to prevent "Red Dragon Archfiend" from being destroyed. Jack Sets 2 card. During the End Phase, "Stardust Dragon" is Special Summoned. Yusei activates "Mirror of Harmonia" to take control of "Stardust Dragon". Yusei has 7 SPC and Jack has 9. Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Silver Contrail" to have "Stardust Dragon" gain 1000 ATK. "Stardust Dragon" attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend". Jack activates "Synchro Reflect", negating "Stardust Dragon's" attack and destroying "Roadrunner". Yusei summons "Dead Guardna" in Defense Position and Sets 2 cards. Yusei has 8 SPC and Jack has 10. "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks "Stardust Dragon". "Dead Guardna's" effect changes the attack target to itself and lowers "Red Dragon Archfiend's" ATK by 1000 after is was destroyed. (ATK/2500). Yusei activates "Beacon of Counterattack", increasing "Stardust Dragon's" ATK by 500 (ATK/3000), and making "Red Dragon Archfiend" attack "Stardust Dragon". Jack pays 1000 Life Points to activate "Roar of Pride", increasing "Red Dragon Archfiend's" ATK by 1300 points (ATK/3300). Yusei activates "Shield Warrior's" effect, removing it from play to prevent "Stardust Dragon" being destroyed by battle. (Jack/900 - Yusei/200.) Jack activates "Speed Spell - The End of Storm", trying to destroy all monsters on the field and inflict 300 damage to Yusei for each monsters, but Yusei chains "Meteor Stream", trying to negate that card by the effect of "Stardust Dragon" and inflicting 1000 damage to Jack due to the effect of "Meteor Stream". But, these 2 card's effects didn't resolve as both player's D-Wheels start to fail and the duel is suspended. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Episodes